Delete
by xMOONxVALEN
Summary: Delete


Primera etapa (iniciación)

(16 de septiembre de 1810-30 de julio de 1811)

Es el inicio de la insurrección independentista mexicano, se caracterizó por la desorganización militar, la falta de armamento, ideas y objetivos claros; no obstante, en esta primera etapa que inicio el 16 de septiembre de 1810 y finalizo hacia julio de 1811 a la muerte de Hidalgo, Allende y Aldama, se logró contagiar el sentimiento de emancipación que se anhelaba tenerse de la corona española por otros criollos. Se estuvo a punto de tomar la ciudad de México cuando las fuerzas insurgentes derrotaron a los realistas el 30 de octubre de 1810 en la batalla del monte de las cruces, victoria que abría un camino libre a la capital de la todavía Nueva España y terminar de una forma rápida con cerca de 300 años de dominio español.

Finalmente ante la negativa de hidalgo de avanzar a la ciudad, el 7 de noviembre de 1810 en Aculco los insurgentes son derrotados por el ejército realista y el movimiento se divido, así Hidalgo partió después de la derrota a Guadalajara y allende hacia Guanajuato.

Aun Hidalgo decreto desde la ciudad de Guadalajara la abolición de la esclavitud el 6 Diciembre 1810 antes de enfrentar el 17 de enero de 1811 la batalla del puente de calderón que marco el principio del fin de esta primera etapa de la independencia. Miguel hidalgo e Ignacio allende junto a los cerca de 90 mil insurgentes fueron derrotados por el ejército realista de 5 mil hombres al mando de Félix María Calleja, esta derrota termino por dividir a los caudillos insurgentes, Hidalgo fue despojado del mando y se entregó a Allende. Finalmente capturados en Acatitan de Bajan la primera de las cuatro etapas de la guerra de independencia termina con el fusilamiento en Chihuahua de Allende y Aldama el 26 de junio de 1811 y posteriormente el 30 de julio de 1811 Miguel Hidalgo.

Segunda etapa (organización)

(julio de 1811-22 de diciembre de 1815)

José María Morelos y pavón lideraría la segunda etapa del movimiento independiente que abarca el periodo de 1811 a diciembre de 1815 ya la máscara de un gobierno con autonomía pero en nombre de Fernando VII caía, se organizaron y definieron las verdaderas intenciones de la revolución armada; el lograr la independencia total de España.

En un principio Ignacio López Rayón tomo el mando insurgente a la muerte de los primeros caudillos pero insistía en que Fernando VII debía ser al triunfo del movimiento cabeza del gobierno de Nueva España, Morelos y otros caudillos rechazaron la idea totalmente y el control de la insurgencia paso a manos de José María Morelos y pavón que con el documento sentimientos de la

nación, dejo en claro que la guerra de independencia no tendría otro fin que el de la independencia de américa y por lo tanto de México de cualquier potencia, hecho que se declaró formalmente durante el llamado congreso de Anáhuac convocado el 14 de septiembre de 1813 y del cual emano la constitución de Apatzingán, documento que efímeramente rigió sobre los territorios controlados por los insurgentes.

Muy a pesar de que parecía que la insurgencia caminaba por buen rumbo los ejércitos realistas nuevamente sometían localidades que estaban en manos de los independentistas. El sitio de Cuautla es quizá el principio del fin de la segunda etapa de la independencia, aunque Morelos logro salir del poblado sitiado por las tropas realistas, finalmente es capturado al perder los insurgentes la batalla de Temalaca en puebla el 5 de noviembre

de 1815, el 22 de diciembre de 1815 finalmente es fusilado dando con esto el fin de la segunda etapa.

Tercera etapa (resistencia)

corrió de 1816 a 1819-1820. La falta de organización de la primera etapa y después el objetivo claro del rumbo de la lucha en la segunda no fueron soporte de este capítulo que solo fue de resistencia, el de sostener todo lo ganado en la primera y segunda etapa, sin sucumbir a las cada vez mayores victorias del ejercito realista.

Cuando todo parecía ir cuesta abajo, un español llamado Francisco Javier Mina, mantuvo la chispa independentista encendida; Mina lucho contra Fernando VII y por la independencia de México, aunque, no basto, el 27 de octubre de 1817 fue apresado, fue fusilado el 11 de noviembre del mismo año; ya solo en el sur de México quedaban rastros de insurrección, estos fueron liderados por Vicente Guerrero y a su vez combatidos por Agustín de Iturbide. Estos dos personajes fueron los que mediante su unión, dieron a la antigua nueva España su tan anhelada independencia;

aunque no sería la que los insurgentes buscaban, ya que al consumarse esta, se pretendió seguir con el antiguo orden virreinal, lo que acarreo conflictos políticos de 1821 a 1876 en México.

Cuarta etapa (consumación)

La consumación de la independencia seria la cuarta y última etapa y corrió en el periodo de tiempo comprendido de 1820 a 1821. Factores externos e internos, cambiaron la forma de pensar de criollos opuestos a la ruptura con la corona española; ya España se había librado de la ocupación Francesa y los liberales españoles exigieron que la constitución de Cádiz rigiera la vida política del país ibérico, Fernando VII juro la constitución de Cádiz, lo que

alarmo a los criollos opuestos al liberalismo de esta carta magna. Los antiguos opositores a la independencia, con la jura del rey español a la constitución de Cádiz, lanzaron el plan de la profesa, pretendiendo lograr que nueva España se gobernara de forma independiente bajo las antiguas leyes de indias; plan que fracasa al jurar el virrey la constitución de Cádiz.

Agustín de Iturbide, de una u otra forma, al ser nombrado comandante en jefe de los ejércitos del sur, leales a la corona y pactar con Vicente Guerrero su unión para lograr la independencia, realizo los planes que originalmente tenían los criollos opositores a estar gobernados bajo una constitución liberal.

El 10 de febrero de 1821 Guerrero e Iturbide se reunieron en Acatempan para discutir el plan de independencia. El 24 de febrero de 1821 se proclama el plan de iguala e Iturbide pasó a ser

jefe del ejército de las tres garantías. Iturbide logro que otros realistas se abrazaran al plan de iguala, la destitución del virrey de Apodaca y la llegada de Juan O'Donojú facilita con la firma de los tratados de córdoba que el plan de iguala sea ratificado y por lo tanto la independencia de México consumada. El 27 de septiembre de 1821 Iturbide y el ejército trigarante, marchan de forma triunfal sobre la ciudad de México y el acta de independencia del llamado imperio mexicano es firmada por la junta provisional gubernativa el 28 de septiembre de 1821.

Principales batallas de independencia

MONTE DE LAS CRUCES

La Batalla del Monte de las Cruces fue un enfrentamiento militar ocurrido en Monte de las Cruces, cercano a Toluca, Estado de México, el 30 de octubre de 1810, entre las fuerzas del Ejército Insurgente, dirigido por Miguel Hidalgo e Ignacio Allende, y las fuerzas leales a la Corona española, comandadas por el general Torcuato Trujillo. Tras triunfar en la Toma de la Alhóndiga de Granaditas, el 28 de septiembre los sublevados se dirigieron a Valladolid y más tarde tomaron Toluca, el 25 de octubre. El Virrey de la Nueva España, Francisco Xavier Venegas ordenó al general Trujillo, ponerse al frente de las pocas guarniciones realistas de la capital, y con ellas habría de emprender un intento para hacer frente a los independentistas. La mañana del 30 de octubre, les alcanzaron en un paraje cercano a la capital conocido como Monte de las Cruces. Los realistas fueron derrotados por los más de 80.000 insurgentes, quienes consiguieron gran parte del armamento español y estuvieron a un paso de tomar la Ciudad de México, pero por motivos desconocidos, Hidalgo decidió no entrar en México y retirarse al Bajío, donde el 7 de noviembre, Félix María Calleja infligió la primera derrota insurgente en la Batalla de Aculco, hecho que distanció a Hidalgo de Allende, ya que los jefes insurgentes tomaron rutas distintas; el primero marchó a Valladolid y el segundo a Guanajuato.

BATALLA DE ACULCO

El cura Miguel Hidalgo, luego la victoria en el monte de las cruces ordenó a las tropas retirarse y precisamente en el camino de su cambio de rumbo fueron sorprendidos. Tan sólo había pasado una semana cuando el 7 de noviembre de 1810 el brigadier Calleja le dio alcance a las tropas de Hidalgo cuando venía de movilizar sus tropas desde San Luis Potosí.

El deseo de atrapar a Miguel Hidalgo y a Ignacio Allende, fue precisamente el haber escuchado los rumores de que estos dos líderes insurgentes se encontraban dentro de la multitud, lo que hizo que el brigadier Calleja tomara la decisión de ir en busca de ellos; se dice que la información que le llegó a Callejas decía que la multitud ni siquiera portaba armas y que solamente eran grupos informales que aparentaba ser regimientos.

La igualdad militar en esta batalla fue bastante, ya que el ejército insurrecto contaba con 4000 hombres sin experiencia alguna y aproximadamente 16,000 milicianos; por otra parte, el ejército realista contaba solamente con 9000 hombres, pero todos y cada uno de ellos eran bien entrenados y 7000 de estos llevaban caballos, aparte de que también tenían disponibles 12 piezas de artillería.

En la mañana de aquel 7 de noviembre los realistas iniciaron el enfrentamiento y el ejército insurgente huyó casi de inmediato al verse amedrentado completamente por el nutrido fuego de artillería que estaban recibiendo; fue una de las batallas que dejo peor saldo para la insurrección, pues estamos hablando de que en el bando insurgente hubieron 200 muertos y 600 prisioneros, al mismo tiempo que los insurgentes al ver perdida la batalla liberaron a dos importantes prisioneros de guerra, Raúl Merino y García conde.

La anteriormente mencionada fue la pérdida humana, pero en cuanto a materia prima para continuar con la guerra para aquellos regimientos insurrectos, también hubo mucha pérdida; aquel día desistieron de ocho cañones, 50 balas de hierro y 40 botes de metralla, también de 11 cajas de pólvora, 300 fusiles, un carro con

víveres y probablemente lo más importante en aquellos tiempos para mantener al pueblo alimentado en las constantes cruzadas, 1300 reses y 1600 carneros; también perdieron varios carros comedidos, carruajes para jefes principales y 200 caballos que se utilizaban para la batalla. Todo aquel que fue tomado por prisionero luego fue también fusilado por Calleja.

BATALLA DE PUENTE DE CALDERON

La Batalla de Puente de Calderón fue un enfrentamiento ocurrido como parte de la Guerra de Independencia de México, entre tropas insurgentes y realistas. La batalla se libró el 17 de enero de 1811, para tomar el Puente de Calderón, que pasa sobre el Río Colorado (llamado también Río de Calderón) en Zapotlanejo, al este de Guadalajara, en Jalisco.

Los independentistas comenzaron las hostilidades apuntándose notorios éxitos, como la Toma de la Alhóndiga de Granaditas, Morelia y Tolucas, principalmente apoyados en su gran número, pero también en la circunstancia de enfrentar grupos mayoritariamente de civiles. El comandante realista Felix María Callejas logró organizar un ejército disciplinado que infligió la primera derrota de importancia a los insurgentes, en Aculco.

Las tropas insurgentes ascendían a cien mil hombres; pero muy pocos de ellos estaban convenientemente armados, y la casi totalidad carecía de formación militar en cuanto a orden, disciplina y tácticas.

Callejas acordó un ataque decisivo con el Virrey Francisco Venegas, contaba con tropas en cantidad mucho menor, pero con un elevado nivel de preparación. De modo que el primer intento de Hidalgo fue buscar que los españoles se amedrentasen al ver la superioridad numérica de los independentistas. Fue al encuentro de los españoles con el fin de que la batalla no ocurriese en la propia Guadalajara.

La superioridad numérica de los independentistas fue un factor de peso al principio del combate, y pareció decidir la batalla. Gracias a su mejor preparación, los realistas pudieron resistir, hasta que lograron destruir con una granada las reservas de municiones de los insurgentes. Esta circunstancia los dejó sin herramientas para combatir, además de crear desconcierto y desmoralización dentro de la tropa.

Confundidos, comenzaron a desperdigarse y a desertar masivamente, con lo que fueron diezmados fácilmente por los realistas. La situación empeoró al cundir la discordia que ya era latente entre los mandos insurgentes, acelerando así el hundimiento del enorme ejército independentista. Los realistas, que se hallaban en desventaja numérica de 12 a 1, pudieron derrotar con relativa facilidad a los insurgentes.

Esta derrota tuvo peso definitivo en la lucha independentista. El ejército insurgente nunca pudo volver a agruparse ni crecer hasta el tamaño que tenía para la batalla. Los jefes insurgentes intentaron huir, pero fueron entregados por el general Ignacio Elizondo, que había estado del lado insurgente, pero que decidió retornar al bando realista. Allende, Hidalgo y los otros fueron capturados y ejecutados en 1811.

CUAUTLA

El Sitio de Cuautla fue una acción militar que se inició el 19 de febrero de 1812 cuando el ejército insurgente comandado por José María Morelosfue sitiado por las tropas españolas comandadas por Félix María Calleja y concluyó el 2 de mayo de 1812 con el retiro de los insurgentes de la ciudad de Cuautla.

Cuando los españoles adquieren conocimiento que los insurgentes se acercarían a la zona con el objetivo de atacar Ciudad de México, es entonces cuando los realistas se trasladan a Pasluco para estudiar la zona de Cuautla. El 19 de febrero de 1812 Morelos y el resto de su grupo se detuvieron en Cuautla para enfrentarse a los realistas, dando inicio a una de las de las acciones armadas más representativas de la Guerra de independencia mexicana. A pesar que los realistas contaban con superioridad numérica (alrededor de 7.000 realistas frente a unos 3.000 mexicanos) los insurgentes dieron una feróz batalla en una lucha que se prolongó durante más de dos meses. El Sitio de Cuautla culminó el 2 de mayo de 1812 con el retiro de las tropas insurgentes de la zona de Cuautla (que resultó devastada). Desde la mañana del 2 de mayo las tropas de Calleja entran y ocupan Cuautla. Morelos intentó reforzar su ejército y durante el año de 1812 conquistó algunas plazas estratégicas.

Documentos importantes

SENTIMIENTOS DE LA NACIÓN

El 13 de septiembre de 1813, Morelos convocó al Primer Congreso de Anáhuac a celebrarse en Chilpancingo. Nombró seis diputados que representaran las provincias controladas por europeos.

En la primera sesión, Juan Nepomuceno, presentó en representación de Morelos, "Los Sentimientos de la Nación", documento que plasma la forma en la que debería de funcionar el México independiente.

Al día siguiente de su promulgación, el nuevo Congreso dio a Morelos la investidura de "Generalísimo" y el titulo de "Alteza Serenísima", a lo que Morelos se rehusó pidiendo ser llamado solamente: "Siervo de la Nación".

"Los Sentimientos de la Nación" contemplan entre otros puntos la Independencia de México, el 16 de Septiembre de Aniversario de la Independencia, la religión católica como única, establece el 12 Diciembre como día de la Virgen de Guadalupe, respeto a la propiedad, abolición de castas y tributos, y la confiscación de bienes a los españoles.

PLAN DE IGUALA

El Plan de Iguala (1821), también conocido como el Plan de las Tres Garantías (Plan Trigarante) fue proclamada el 24 de febrero de 1821. El plan fue un intento para establecer una base constitucional para un Imperio mexicano independiente. Se proclamó de la ciudad de Iguala, en el estado actual de Guerrero. Trataba aspectos referentes a la Religión, Independencia y Unión de México y tenía tres objetivos principales:

• Definición del catolicismo como la religión nacional de México.

Declaraba que México debería convertirse en una monarquía constitucional, teniendo como modelo a las monarquías europeas de la época, cuya corona sería entregado a Fernando VII de España, en primer lugar, o a cualquier príncipe europeo. Para gobernar al nuevo país hasta la llegada de un príncipe que ocupase el trono del Imperio Mexicano, el plan proponía la creación de una Junta de Gobierno, y posteriormente de una regencia que se encargue de gobernar el país hasta la elección de un nuevo emperador.

Aseguraba también la igualdad de todos los habitantes de México, concediendo igualdad de derechos y justicia en todos los aspectos de su vidas.

TRATADOS DE CORDOBA

Son un documento en el cual se acuerda la completa independencia de México y su nombre viene de que fueron firmados precisamente en la ciudad de Córdoba, en Veracruz, esto el 24 de agosto de 1821 por Agustín de Iturbide y Juan O'Donojú, quien fue el jefe político superior en la provincia de Nueva España en aquel momento; cabe resaltar que a pesar de haber contado con la firma de este último, el acuerdo no contaba con autorización y poder del gobierno de España y de hecho fue rechazado por el mismo.

Lo más importante del texto son 17 artículos que representan una añadidura al Plan de Iguala; en este tratado se reconoce a México como una nación completamente independiente de la monarquía española principalmente, pero también de cualquier otro imperio. Se contempló a Fernando VII como emperador de México o alguien de su familia; sino las cortes imperiales designarían a un nuevo monarca, el cual podía ser de nacionalidad mexicana.

El hecho de que O'Donojú haya firmado para renunciar al territorio español que ahora es México a pesar de que no tenía la autoridad para hacerlo, hizo que el capitán general de nueva España convocara a una junta de guerra con los principales miembros de los mandos militares y también con los diputados de las provincias, del ayuntamiento y del clero; la decisión que tomaron fue que el documento tenía que ser ratificado por el gobierno de España. Ya que su firma había sido la que figuraba en los tratados de Córdoba, después de una larga reunión el 13 de septiembre todos decidieron que el nuevo jefe político superior de Nueva España tenía que ser O'Donojú.

Al día siguiente de la entrada del ejército Trigarante se elaboró el acta de independencia mexicana; O'Donojú murió envenenado menos de dos semanas después y aunque en España las Cortes españolas hicieron público su rechazo al tratado de Córdoba y a la independencia de México en febrero de 1822, Iturbide fue proclamado emperador de México en mayo del mismo año, pues nadie de la casa Borbón se presentó a México.

• Una declaración Imperio Español.

de la

independencia

de México del

• Igualdad social de todos los grupos étnicos y sociales en el nuevo país.


End file.
